


Forever

by GlitteringKitten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, TATINOF 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringKitten/pseuds/GlitteringKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage isn’t something you suggest under the influence of hormones, so when Phil suggests it to Dan, it’s not a surprise that he doesn’t give a proper answer. That doesn’t mean he’s not thinking about it though. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It happened mid-coitus.

It wasn't a throwaway sentence in the midst of passion, regrettable but out there. It just happened to be whilst they were in bed, doing something they both loved doing. They'd been in a relationship long enough to get past the crazy nights of tearing each other's clothes off - though there were still a few like that - and were at a point where sometimes they just liked to take time re-exploring the body of their lover. Which was why, as Phil pressed his lips to the underside of Dan's balls, Dan groaned and whispered, “I could do this forever,” in a way that clearly meant “I could be with _you_ forever”. Phil replied by slowly dragging his tongue up to the tip of Dan's cock, the way he knew would make Dan groan harder. When he reached the top he sucked it in lightly, letting his tongue continue the teasing before pulling away and leaning back, letting the cool air heighten the sensation.

“Marry me.” He stated, eyes on Dan’s face. There wasn't any expectation on his own, and it didn't seem like it had been what he had been planning to say. Dan almost thought he'd misheard, until Phil continued, “Marry me and we _can_ do this forever.”

“Phil-” the sensation of Phil's mouth sliding over his cock distracted him momentarily, especially as he pulled back up humming. The familiar feeling of tingling in the base of his cock meant he forgot what they were discussing, and as Phil moved back up and down using techniques that he was well aware Dan enjoyed, he forgot to truly reply to the question. Phil swallowed as Dan came, his own hand reaching down to relieve some of his own tension, knowing that it wouldn't be long until Dan would be returning the favour.

“Talk to me sober,” Dan finally answered, as he pulled the other man up to give him a kiss, eyes full of love and lust and something Phil couldn't quite name. He sunk between Phil's legs and used his mouth and hands to bring Phil to climax, forcing him to forget what he'd said. As they drifted into sleep, curled up next to one another, the words were nearly forgotten completely. Nearly.

~

“Let's go back to Vegas whilst on tour, for my birthday.” The suggestion wasn't a surprise, Phil had been expecting it since they'd suggested the time frame for the trip. What had surprised him was that Dan had brought it up whilst giving Phil breakfast in bed.

“You know I'd have said yes without all this, right?” He replied, grabbing a slice of toast from the stack. Dan rolled his eyes, but his smile indicated that he knew. The words from the night before had whispered amongst the bedsheets as they both slept, gently crawling between them and settling in like a reminder that hadn't activated yet.

“I'll find us a venue to add to the tour. We can stay at the same hotel as before.” Dan pulled the laptop up from the floor, snuggling back into bed. Phil grinned at him, teeth full of toast and coffee, relaxed in the softness of their quilts. “Attractive, Phil. Real attractive.” The older man laughed, trying not to spill his drink. He grabbed another piece of toast and started towards Dan, eyes full of mischief. Without taking his own off the screen, Dan opened his mouth and took an aggressive bite, ignoring the playful manner Phil was trying to engage with. His fingers worked over the keyboard, eyes lighting up as he planned. Phil placed a kiss on his cheek, reaching for the remote and turning the tv on so they could watch something as he worked. He missed the slight glance Dan shot him before booking the hotel, missed the soft smile that followed.

~

The tour was everything they had expected so far. Exciting, exhausting, exhilarating - Dan was pretty certain Phil was using it as an excuse to get as many “ex” words into his vocabulary as possible. By the time they had reached Vegas, they were desperate to sleep in a proper room again. Sleeping on a bus was not something they had found to be enjoyable, and the motels they'd stayed in were questionable at best. When Dan took the key off the receptionist with a nervous smile, Phil assumed it was just over tiredness bringing out his antisocial side.

“Don't hate me,” Dan asked, once the lift doors shut around them, “but - I may have blown a bit more money on this room than was necessary.” The lift kept rising, and Phil was surprised to see a slight flush appear on Dan's face as it kept going further up.

“If it means a bed with super soft pillows, I couldn't care less,” Phil reassured him, reaching for his hand. Dan laughed sharply, taking the moment to reach across and kiss him, hard.

“I should bloody hope so.” He replied, as the doors opened, revealing a long corridor, empty of no more than three doors. With a quick glance at the number on the swipe card in his hand, he led them, fingers still entwined, down along to the very end room, stopping suddenly before they entered. Phil made a grab for the key, but Dan held back, a serious look in his eyes.

“Dan?”

“I meant what I said, don't hate me for this.” The words came out with a tone of unease, but Phil didn't get a chance to reply before Dan pushed the door open and revealed their room to him. The bottle of champagne sitting on the side, the soft lighting, the beautiful red rose petals covering the floor and leading pathways into what he assumed was a bathroom - everything about the room gave away what kind of room this was meant to be. Phil took it all in slowly, stepping inside, bag forgotten at the door. Dan followed him into the bathroom, a joint sunken bath with bottles of bubbles with a special heart shaped bath bomb sitting on the side rest in the middle of the room; soft robes hung on the door while incense and candles were unlit on the window ledge. Everything about the room whispered seduction, and that was just a bathroom. Phil turned to face Dan with a soft smile, eyes bright and excited.

“You got us the honeymoon suite for your birthday?” He asked, though the answer seemed clear already. Dan pushed back his fringe awkwardly, eyes not quite meeting Phil's. The action wasn't unnoticed, and Phil narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “You got us the honeymoon suite… For -”

“After our wedding.” Dan said the words softly, biting his lip and finally meeting Phil’s eyes. “If - I mean - if -” the words stuck awkwardly in his throat, and he turned away, coughing, embarrassment running through his veins, reaching every part of him. When Phil said nothing back, Dan shook his hair out, starting to try to shake the situation off, diffuse it by making a sarcastic comment. “Or not, I mean-” he tried, but the words still stuck. Finally he sat down in one of the soft armchairs, hands covering his face. “You asked so easily, I knew I should've made sure, why would you want that, why change something that works?” He muttered to himself.

“Dan, of course I want to marry you- Dan!” With a few strides, Phil was in front of him, crouching and pull his hands away from his face, “Listen to me, I want to marry you. I do. God, I want that more than anything, I just - you didn't say yes, so I thought it was off the table. I thought you'd forgotten. I didn't expect - I'm surprised, that's all.” He pushed back Dan's fringe, forcing his gaze to meet Phil's solid stare. “Marry me, Dan.”

“Did you honestly think I meant no?” Dan asked, his own surprise evident on his face.

“I just … I thought it was too much for you, that maybe you never intended to marry anyone. I never thought of it as anything against us.” Phil shrugged, “and if you didn't need paper to prove we were going to be together forever then neither did I.”

“You're such a flop,” Dan reached across and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck and pulling him in, kissing him hard.

“So?” Phil asked, slightly breathless, “I take it that's a yes?”

“No Phil, I just booked this room because I heard it had the best view.” Dan replied, laughing, another kiss pressed against his lover’s lips. “Yes, it's a yes. Let's get married.” He paused, eyes wandering over to the bathroom. “But first, let’s make the most of that bathtub, because I don't want to turn up to my own wedding reeking of a long bus journey.”

“Hygiene is very important in a relationship,” Phil agreed, taking his hand and pulling him towards the tub, “I'm not marrying some dirty hobo.” Dan snorted, not even bothering to dignify that with an answer as the water began to fill the bath. He began to undress, hands distracted by Phil's as he interrupted, helping him out. As he reached for the jeans, he realised there was an odd bulge at the front of Dan's jeans, and without thinking, reached in to pull it out. Dan groaned in embarrassment as a condom wrapper fell out, more so when Phil noticed it was open.

“Dan, did you genuinely - is - how long have you been planning this exactly?” He asked, as a white-gold ring fell out the wrapper. “Did you honestly hide the ring in a condom wrapper?”

“Shut up, I've been trying to work out how to do this for weeks, it's just never quite… Worked. I didn't really get a choice now we’re here, did I?” He took the ring back, ignoring the way Phil was laughing, body shaking uncontrollably as he giggled. His laughter stopped as Dan got down on one knee, looking bemused at the sudden change in his demeanour.

“Yeah, not so funny now is it?”

“I already proposed, Dan-”

“One of us has to do it properly, or when we tell our parents we’ll have to say you blurted it out during sex. You want that story to tell them? Really?” Phil shook his head, and Dan nodded. “Thought not. So. Uh. Should I tell you how much I love you? How you made my life better?” Though he started out jokingly uncertain, as he spoke the words became less amused, more serious. “How I can't imagine a day without you in it? How I never want to? How you've made me a better person. How I can't understand how you can love me, especially after all the things I've put you through, but I'm grateful you do?”

“Dan-” Phil started to interrupt, but stopped himself when he realised Dan wasn't going to stop, needed to say it.

“I don't know how long I thought about what I wanted to say to you, to get to this point, to be honest. I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. I don't want to stop showing you, stop telling you. I love you and kinda want you to stick around forever, if that's … If that's what you want too. I mean, you asked first so really I guess I already know that, but-”

“Dan, the bath!” Phil interrupted again, reaching over to stop the taps overflowing. Dan started to laugh, shaking his head.

“Oh great. Well that's ruined it. Just say yes already. My knee is killing me here.”

“Yes, Dan. Of course I'll marry you.” He reached down and pulled the younger man up, letting him slide the ring on his finger and kissing him slowly, breaking apart briefly to admire the ring, before Dan pressed a kiss to his neck, reaching for his top again, edging them towards the joint bath. It wasn't long before they were both surrounded by bubbles, wrapped around one another, forgetting anything else existed except each other.

 


End file.
